


Plots and Counter-plots

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Cipher and Fiddleford plan their course of action, but Gibson makes plans of his own.





	Plots and Counter-plots

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a short one before we move into some more heavy stuff. I just want to take a minute to thank MacabreMalaise and Minishadow4000 for their support of this little adventure!

 

“Even I don’t know the full extent of what he’s been doing behind your back,” Cipher said grimly as he sipped his tea. “If anyone can find out, it’s you. I’m doing what I can to sabotage him where I know, but there’s so much I don’t know. You can help me.”

“All this...I just. Mah Pa, that’s Gib’s brother, always said he wudn’t a good man. Ah knew he was involved in some dirty business dealin’s, but Ah never thought….”

“Some people are good at making sure they appear the way everyone thinks they are,” Theo said. He’d been standing in front of the window ever since they came back into the house.

Cipher nodded. “He’s right. Everyone has a hidden face, kid. Your uncle has the most grotesque hidden face I’ve ever seen.”

“Ah’m startin’ ta believe ‘at. Theo? Why don’tcha come sit down?”

“Huh? Oh. I’m just thinking. I know I’ve heard that name ‘Shapiro’ before. I just can’t place it. It’s been bothering me since the news broadcast this morning.” He walked to the small sofa and sat down next to Fiddleford.

“Shapiro? He’s a State Supreme Court Judge,” Cipher told him. “Our little Robbie must be the judge’s kid, or a relative at least.”

Theo slumped back against the sofa. “A judge’s kid? With all of those resources how has he never been found?!”

“The Dark Web is full of places to hide a kidnapped kid,” Cipher said, grimly.

“Ya sound like ya know. Did sumthin’ like ‘at happen ta ya, Mr. Cipher?”

“No. I’ve just been around a long time.”

“Ah really should be gittin’ back. He’s gonna be askin’ enough questions Ah ain’t sure how ta answer. Thanks again, Mr. Cipher.”

“Be careful, kid. And let me know if you need my help with anything.”

“Ah will.”

Theo watched Fiddleford walk out of the room. “You think he’ll make good on what he said?”

“He’s a good kid. Which is why I’m worried about him.”

He left the room to arrange for Fiddleford’s ride home. Theo slouched further down in his seat. Part of him wanted to follow Cipher, since he’d never liked being alone, but he quickly decided against it. He hadn’t gotten much sleep in the last few days, and that couch was really comfortable.Cipher wasn’t gone long. When he came back to find Theo asleep, he gently lifted him into his arms and took him to his assigned room.

 

* * *

 

Stan paced his room like a caged tiger. Two days. It’d been two days since Ford disappeared and... _nothing_. The cops had nothing! Of course, that was no shock. Anyone who’d been in town for more than a minute knew how useless the local cops were. It didn’t help that after Ford’s ‘I’m in trouble’ text and an equally ominous phone conversation, that his parents basically had him under house arrest. He wasn’t allowed to go anywhere alone.

With nothing else to do, he dialed Ford’s number. He knew the likelihood of someone picking up was slim, but at least he could leave a message. To say he was surprised when someone answered would’ve been an understatement. “Hello? Is anyone there? Ford? Is that you?”

“Sorry. Stanford doesn’t have his phone,” the same man from before said. He sounded less cocky, though, and he was so quiet that Stan had to strain to hear him. “I could arrange for you to talk to him, though, if you’ll come and join him.”

“You again? Listen here, _pal_ , I don’t know who you think you are, but you’re going to let me talk to my brother. I just want to know he’s okay. And if you want a piece of me, you’ll have to come and get it!”

“I’ll talk to my....boss about you talking to your brother, but you have to come out and meet up with someone we send and don’t give us any trouble. That’s the only way I can arrange it,” the man said quietly. “The milkshakes here are pretty great.”

“How did you know that?!” Stan was on his feet in a second. How did this guy know his and Ford’s trouble codes?

“Stanford told me to tell it to you. He’s unharmed. If you come to join us….you could have the chance to be together. But, that chance dwindles the longer you take.”

“Could you be any more vague? Look, do you have brothers or sisters? How would you feel if it were one of them?”

“I’m an only child. At least….as far as I know. Could have siblings by now. Look, I wish I could help you, I do. But, I can’t disobey my master. I’m risking it just with this call. If they find out I still have this phone…”

Stan heard something on the other end and the call suddenly dropped. He looked at the phone in confusion. “Master?” The guy had sounded….scared. Was it possible it wasn’t his choice to be involved in this? Was he a prisoner as much as Ford was? Ugh. This was easier when it was a clear case of ‘Good Guys vs. Bad Guys’ Now, he wasn’t so sure…..

* * *

 

Rob slipped the phone back into it’s hiding place, just as Gibson stepped into the room. “Master,” he greeted, nodding.

“Ah think you and Ah need to have a little chat.”

Rob bowed his head, moving his hands to his lap.

“Marcus tells meh ya behaved well on yer mission, but ya still can’t control ‘at smart mouth a’ yers. What’s it gonna take, Robbie? What will make ya reign in that mouth?” Before Rob could answer, he was swiftly backhanded. He fell off the bed and lay still, his gaze on the floor. “Is this how Ah hafta treat ya?! Speak!”

“If I’m so much trouble…,” Rob said, shakily. “Why don’t you return me to my father?”

“What did ya just say?”

Rob looked up at him. “If I’m so much trouble, why don’t you return me to my father?”

“What even makes ya think he still cares? He’s probably given ya up fer dead by now.”

“That’s not what Marcus implied earlier.”

“And ya believed ‘im?” Gibson laughed. “Ah knew ya was gullible, Ah didn’t think ya was down right _stupid_!”

“He reacted like he didn’t intend to tell me that. If you’re so sure my father has given up on me, then why do you always keep me locked away in silence on the day I was kidnapped?”

Gibson stopped laughing, but ignored the question. “Now. Back to what we was talkin’ ‘bout. How ta reign in that mouth.”

Rob glanced away from him. “Why don’t you just let me go? Why even keep me around anymore?”

He grabbed Rob’s shirt collar and pulled him up to eye level. “I can always sell ya. And with yer new...disfigurements, there’s only one place that’d want ya. The Brothel. Ya want that?!”

Rob’s remaining eye widened and he shook his head. “I-I’m sorry….”

“And don’t ya ferget it.” As he turned to leave, he saw something sticking out from under the pillow. “What’s ‘at?”

Rob swallowed, nervously. “It’s....it’s Stanford’s phone. I’ve been waiting for his brother to call again so we can set up a trap for him. I haven’t gotten a call yet.”

“Hmm….maybe ya ain’t as stupid as Ah thought. Jus’ watch yerself. Marcus really wants to git his hands on ‘at street trash a’ yers. He needs a new….pet.”

Rob clinched his fists. “He’s...with Cipher. Marcus can’t get to him.”

“Ya think ‘at’s how it works? Nope. Cipher took something a mine, granted, he gave it back, but it’d be mah right to demand payment. Anything ‘a his, and anything under his roof is considered ‘his’. Git it?”

“He’s not...his property.” Rob shook his head. “The maids aren’t...the butler’s not...to him, people...aren’t property.”

“He may not treat ‘em ‘at way, but they are. Hmm....and sadly, yer right. Theo, that ‘is name? Ain’t ‘is property, but Ah never could tell Marcus ‘no’. There’s gonna be a little break in at Cipher’s place. Guess what the only thing stolen will be?”

Rob paled. “No…”

“Marcus is an impatient man. He may just take Theo right there.”

“No...no…” Rob curled up, holding his head. “Not T….”

Gibson laughed as he walked out the door. “Maybe now, you’ll mind ‘at mouth.” He slammed the door, locking it behind him.

Rob got up and clawed at the door. “Master, please! I’m sorry! Don’t hurt him, please!”

He was met with only silence.


End file.
